katyperryfandomcom-20200223-history
Prism (album)
A fourth studio album (third under the name Katy Perry) is planned at the moment, more info will be added as the progress of the album continues. Development Katy Perry has first joked about wanting she to make the album about meat, to continue the food-theme trend of her last two records; fruits and sweets. Like what she did with the Teenage Dream album booklet, she wants it to be scented, but as meat. She also mentioned that for the album cover she wants to wear a bacon bikini. Despite playing with the idea of a bacon bikini, Perry has said that she has scrapped the idea of using meat as a theme saying it could be 'disgusting'. This may make reference to meat dress Lady Gaga wore at the VMAS in 2010. Perry has also teased about the potential of a stripped-down acoustic album to express where she started. On December 14, 2011 at the launch of Perry's second perfume fragrance, Meow, a person asked about the idea of starting a new album. Perry responded with "'I know you guys want a new record, but I have to live a little so all the songs will be something worth listening to, I think that maybe I'm going to just think about enjoying Christmas and New Year's." After the end of her marriage with Russell Brand in January 2012, Perry's mind has changed. During the release of the single "Part of Me" for the re-release of Teenage Dream she has spoken about starting to write music for a new record. Perry expressed that she doesn't want to do something similar Teenage Dream saying "I don't even know if I could ever re-create that last record". She told Interview magazine's Kristen Wiig that she will be going a different direction. When Wiig told Perry that her music reminds of her of artists such as the Go-Go's, Madonna, the Bangles, describing them as "happy, fun, music" Perry replied with "Yeah, well, my music is about to get real f---ing dark." Perry told Wiig that she's looking forward and has "a lot to say" in this new record. "I imagine that maybe my next record would be a little bit more of an artistic venture, not that I'm going to self-sabotage either and be like, 'I'm going to make a crazy record that nobody really understands'." Later she said "I've been thinking about my future and what the next move is in terms of what I need to do. I think it would be pretty stupid to try and redo this last record that had all of this success. Maybe it's time to do something that's different that can't be compared. I just feel like I'm going to be criticised regardless of what I do next, so I might as well do something that I feel really passionate about." She added that she is going to try something different no-matter who disagrees she should. "When I first came to L.A., I used to audition, and I had such fear because nobody really believed in my music. Now I have a confidence because my research shows that I should really just trust my instincts." Perry answered in response to the pressure of topping the success of Teenage Dream '' with "I don't want to give too much away. I also don't want to play the game of trying to continually top myself because eventually it may not always go as I planned, I may not get to be able to have another number one, so I'm just gonna do what feels right for me artistically. I'm very inspired at the moment, and so I'm gonna follow my heart as I always have and hopefully people will like it." She told MTV News in Los Angeles "I don't want to jinx myself 'cause I haven't stepped into the studio. I have an idea — I always have an idea. Like, I have an idea for the next two records; it just depends," she added with "What I say is, I'm gonna kind of put my finger out there and test the pulse or test the waters of what the world wants, or what I need to say, which is probably most important rather than what the world wants or what I need to say ... but, I'm all ears. If people want me to do another pop record, I can do another pop record ... I definitely have a lot to say right now, and in general always have. If you want an opinion, I've got one, unfortunately." With all the new inspiration Perry said "It's a very therapeutic thing for me, songwriting. I'm kind of one of those people who is a bit emotion-less on the outside, especially in public, but what I do is I store it, and I file it, so when I need to write I can just push that button." She again pointed that she wants to return to her roots, "I just think that it's time for me in some ways to show where I came from...I've always just been me and my guitar; and I'm not saying I'm going to make that record, but I do want to get back to my roots. I've been changing my hair color too much!" Bonnie McKee told MTV News about writing and working with Katy Perry again with this album. Mckee had co-wrote several songs on ''Teenage Dream. "I've been working with Katy Perry a lot more, so I'm excited for what we have coming out next." She commented that it's great she's working with Perry. "I'm really excited and I think everyone is going to really relate to and love what she's doing next. It's kind of a departure from what she's been doing in the past. We are a great team when we write together because we don't let each other settle; every single line is a philosophical debate." McKee continued, "She's going through some major life changes, so it's not all about bubble gum and fun; it's real and it's deep and she has a lot to say. So I think people are anxious to hear it,...You know what? The numbers don't lie," she said to those folks. "Katy Perry is a star for the people ... she's unstoppable and she's proven that." As for collaborations in future music, Perry mentioned Rihanna as a big one since fans have been prying for it. "I've always wanted to and she's always wanted to and that's very genuine. We're not just shooting the sh--. We're not, like, just kind of beating around the bush. But really we want to. It's just that I think it's gotten to such a head that if we do something that's not the greatest, it's going to be so anticlimactic, so we've already thought about it." Category:Albums Category:Studio albums